


mesmerizing

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, IDW Megatron, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, like barely - Freeform, that's... kinda all there is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: There’s something absolutelymesmerizingabout simply watching Megatron quake.





	mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt featuring and requested by @atarazia-resolute's Megatron. Not beta read.
> 
> First time really posting smut over there.
> 
> It's not terrible.

There’s something absolutely  _ mesmerizing _ about simply watching Megatron quake.

Ironhide hasn’t touched him at all yet; he’s left all of that to his EM field and the vibrating false spike working over the larger mech’s valve. He’s easily within touching distance, practically lying between Megatron’s shivering thighs, but sometimes it’s nice to just sit back and enjoy something from a distance, especially when it’s putting on such a lovely show as Megatron is.

Already a mess from one overload, and on his way to another. Shaking so much Ironhide can hear plating rattle. He’s sure if he looked up he’d find the former warlord’s optics still trained on him, just as he’d asked -  _ commanded _ \- and his servos would still be at his sides, clawing at the berth but not moving, not reaching out to touch for himself--

Ironhide hasn’t touched Megatron, and Megatron hasn’t moved. Ironhide hasn’t  _ told _ him to yet.

Baring his dentae in a grin, Ironhide reaches out a servo and, using a single digit, slowly pushes the spike in deeper, earning a gasp and a groan that goes straight to Ironhide’s own array. He ignores it, though, and pushes again.

“Overload again for me?”


End file.
